On so many levels
by Rai
Summary: Posted as a response to a rqfic challenge to use the word awkward Contains brief 12 Sharp spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Posted as a response to a challenge on rqfic. ;) It contains some Twelve Sharp spoilers, but they're only brief mentions. Still, read at your own risk. **

**The last few months have been somewhat more then hectic, and I've just started writing the "Precious Girl" series once more. And several more chapters should be up soon. Many thanks to those that have been reviewing.**** Comment greedy authors irritate me, if you like it? Or really despise it? You'll comment. If not? Not a problem.**

**As usual, my darlings, as fair warning, I am not an American, so my spelling is likely at times to be off. However, I'm making every attempt at "Americanising" this story for the sake of continuity. I'm also going along with Janet's time policy, where Steph seems to be perpetually the same age. ;) **

**The Stephanie Plum Novel series belongs to Janet Evanovich. I make no claim to own her characters, or any of the locations mentioned within her books. I am using them for a bit of fun, and will promptly return all but Ranger. I'm keeping him ;) **

**I can be contacted at via email at or via my livejournal, which is probably the best way. ;) **

**Alrielira **

**Contains some Twelve sharp spoilers **

**On so many levels. By Alrielira**

"Well, this is awkward"

"Babe." Came the reply. Clearly amused.

"What, clearly you've never seen a bad assed bounty hunter with their child. It's perfectly natural to want to be near them in the middle of the night…He's my son; it's my job to protect him. It is… Don't you look at me like that? Are you laughing at me Manoso?"

"Nope." An enigmatic smile and a quite chuckle, and he moved, taking her hand within his.

"I think you are." He countered quietly, as mischievous smile meeting hers.

"I just think it's touching." She murmured. "That you're so attached to him. Perfectly understandable, but still touching. Ten years ago, couldn't have pictured you staying up all night with a kid, and here you are, on the second one with me…"

Ranger brushed a brief kiss to his wife's forehead and chuckled quietly.

"I guess…I guess I never understood it the first time around. With Julie…what it means and all that."

Stephanie smiled faintly and nodded in understanding. Ranger, even after all the years they'd been together, would never be an especially eloquent man where it came to his feelings. He wasn't one for poetry, or overt public displays of affection.

_(Don't think about the alleyway near the Bonds Office.) _

He wasn't one for idle chatter, or for letting his guard down or trusting people. Part of that was nature, his nature, his training and life experiences had only added to his wariness.

He could be moody, and gruff, and he still ordered her around at times, without even realizing it. But he'd let her into his life, and it wasn't roses and wine. It was real. And it was everything she needed.

_(And her light was everything he needed.) _

They'd both made sacrifices, he'd let her into his life, which, meant allowing security to be lessened to an extent. He'd bought a house, because there had been no tangible "Bat cave". He'd cut back his hours at work, as best he could, and he made an effort, to not bring work home with him. He loved his children.

_("He called me Stephanie." _

_A quiet little sigh, came from her companion and he patted her hand gently._

_"And he never called you Stephanie before? It is your name." _

_  
"I know." She sighed quietly. "It's just…he –never- called me Stephanie. It was always… but even that reminded me of too many things. I just hope he'll come to the wedding…For old time's sake, you know? I feel so guilty, that what I've done…."_

_"No." Tank sighed softly. "Steph no, it's not your fault. Things happen, and they're not pleasant, but it's not your fault, and I don't want you beating yourself up about this. Now go, go, have a bath, everyone will be here in a few hours, and you have time for a nap as well. I'm going to go see to the garden, to make sure everything is as it is." _

_"Tank?" She stopped him, just as he turned to leave. "Do you think I'm tainted?" _

_The tall man smiled softly, and brushed a fond, chaste kiss to her forehead. "No more then anyone else Steph. No more then anyone else.") _

She'd gotten better trained. Learnt to spot a tail, so their house was more secluded. She'd learnt to eat a little better, and she'd learnt to talk less, and listen more.

Their life? Wasn't a fairy tale. It had dramas and fights over the phone bill, and who was going to cook dinner. But they loved each other, and they were happy. They were both alpha personalities, they wanted things done their way. And some of their greatest fights had been about compromise.

_(But the make up sex was really good) _

He had his secrets still. But she had hers. And as long as neither of them ever strayed, they didn't mind so much. And neither one would ever stray. Her life? May never have been what she expected, years before, when she was living with Morelli. Or even afterwards, when she was back in her own apartment, it was different, and challenging, and rewarding, in all the ways that a good marriage is.

"It's still awkward." He muttered again, laying the babe back in his cot.

"Babe." She replied, stealing a kiss, and tugging his hand back towards their bedroom. "I so don't want to hear you saying that while we're in our bedroom…It's just wrong. On so many levels."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Two moments– A two part drabble for prompt #90 Hospital #18 Tense.  
Rating: PG13 as always.  
Word Count: 1 x 100 1 x 118  
Notes/Warnings: Because this is the best way to get back into fanfiction after working on my own novel for so long**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Ranger Steph or the Merry Men. I just like to play here. Janet Evanovich owns all.**

**I am working on my other stories. I haven't forgotten about them, I promise, but paid writing came before fun and I've lost my train of thought, I'll get back to them soon, I swear.**

**

* * *

  
**

With each passing moment, the acrid smell of the hospital overpowered him more and more. Ranger barely managed to stifle a scream as he sat anxiously waiting for news. It had been hours.

He wasn't a man who waited. Despite all he did to encourage belief otherwise and the clock in the hospital waiting area was beginning to tick –backwards- .

Glancing over at the others congregated in the waiting area for 'moral support' he glared at those who talked loudly, uneasily about how everything would be all right.

He wondered if God would even listen to his prayers. Murderer.

* * *

With each passing moment, the smell of the hospital reminded her more of what was happening. Stephanie barely managed not to hit the man sitting next to her who was fidgeting more than she'd ever imagined possible.

It was his wife that was in there at the moment. But that didn't mean she had to be understanding or forgiving.

She should have listened to her father. Said he wasn't from here, wouldn't make a good addition to the family.

She should have shot him.

Then she'd let Ranger have him.

They had enough money to support Julie and the baby. She'd be better off without him. No one would find her son in law's body.


End file.
